The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Nate Hylian
Summary: I guess it's a novelization of the game. Follows the story line of OoT, with a few changes here and there. I'd actually had the idea to do this a few years ago...I was a n00b writer back then, though, so it sucked. I know this one will be much better though! :) [Warning: foul language is definite and smut is possible.]


_**Prologue**_

**R**ain pelted down on the chocolate brown horse as it hurriedly galloped across the huge, darkened field. Lightning flashed a vivid pink across the ominous night sky, while thunder simultaneously boomed like a cannon. The woman atop the horse squeezed the horse's yellowish mane tighter at the sound, one she had always hated, and pulled the bundle of blankets closer to her breast.

"Damn," she murmured weakly. Blood oozed from the deep gash on her stomach, spilling onto the horse's saddle and down her own body. She winced in pain and swore once more. She wanted to howl with pain, scream, cry, and return home - but she could not. If she woke her infant son, wrapped so snugly, pressed against her chest, it would be chaos. And, alas, there was no home for her to return to. Not anymore.

The horse jumped over a fallen tree, raising its body upwards and slamming into the woman between the legs. She bit her lip and screamed inwardly, a tear sliding down her cheek at the pain in both her stomach wound and her pudendum. Had she not already been tortured enough on this fateful night?!

She choked back a sob as she recalled what had led her to these events; stealing a horse and riding it out of town and into the mysterious, dangerous, faraway forest, bringing nothing but her newborn baby. The kingdom of Hyrule had been at war with a neighboring kingdom for the past two years over the desert land known as Gerudo Valley, and recently the opposing kingdom had resorted to ambushing various parts of Hyrule. Tonight, the attack had been on the capital: Hyrule Market Town itself. The enemy soldiers had been left to do whatever they wanted to the Hyrulians - rob, torture, kill, whatever evil deed their heart desired.

The woman shook her head and cried as she remembered how two soldiers had broken into her house, killed her husband with a spear, and violated her for a long period of time before stabbing her in the stomach. When they were done they left her for dead, but she managed to crawl to her baby (who, thank the Goddesses, the men did not kill), stand up, and walk outside. Mounting the horse she found had been an excruciating task, but she managed to get on and ride out of town before enemy soldiers did any worse to her. She silently thanked Din, Nayru, and Farore for keeping her and her son alive.

The storm raged on, lighting flashing so brightly the woman had to close her eyes or risk temporary blindness, as the horse galloped towards the forest. She could see it, on the edge of the horizon - after almost two hours of slowly bleeding out, being rained on, and riding through Hyrule Field, she had made it to the edge of the forest. She smiled weakly.

Her heart was beating much, much faster than it should have been, and it was beginning to be quite difficult for the soaked woman to even stay conscious. As a nurse in the war, the woman grimaced, recognizing the signs of shock.

"Dammit," she murmured fiercely as the horse sped towards the ever-approaching forest. "I'm not gonna make it." Her eyes widened and she choked back yet another sob at the realization.

She glanced down at her baby, miraculously sound asleep. _You, though, _she thought warmly. _You, my only son, must live. _She smiled drearily.

After what seemed like years, the horse, exhausted, finally came to a stop at the edge of the forest. A small spark of hope flickered in the newly widowed woman's sapphire eyes: _her son could live._

That is, if all the legends were true. If they were not...her son was just as screwed as she was.

The woman, aching, bleeding, dying, slowly got off the horse. She almost screamed in pain as she jumped off the saddle and landed on the ground, but she, a strong woman, held it in. Her baby turned in his deep sleep, his tiny fingers curling unconsciously. She smiled down at him and held him closer to her breast. Making her way deep into the forest was going to be an excruciating task, she knew, but it must be done. She, after all, did not have much time left.

Gathering her remaining strength, the woman hobbled into the dark and mysterious woods.

^-[[^^]]-^

_{This boy...I sense he has a great destiny ahead of him. Fear not, brave matron, for thy child is safe now. Thy selfless and laborious actions have not been in vain. Although thou shalt die here, thy son shalt grow and flourish as one of the Kokiri...yes. Thy son...shalt grow and flourish, and when he is ready, he shalt become a hero.}_

* * *

Ayyyye, Nate here.

Sorry if this is really bad...it's my first fanfiction thing. I actually have no idea if it's good or not. O-O Please tell me how I did!

Chapter One should be here...eventually. I dunno. Depends on if people like this.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
